Ese Hombre Soy Yo
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Soul y Kid se juntan en el bar de Death City... Dudas serán resueltas y la verdad de hace 10 años atras saldra a la luz... "Ese hombre soy yo" "Confié en ti... Pensé que eras mi amigo" "Lo mismo pensé de ti hace 10 años atrás" Cuando el amor es en juego... Que sera mas fuerte? ¿El amor de pareja o el amor de hermandad?


Ese Hombre Soy Yo

En el bar de Death City, entre la multitud se encontraban dos peculiares personas, a primera un alvino, de unos hermosos ojos rojos y tés un poco bronceada, al frente de un chico azabache de unos ojos color ámbar y pálido. Se encontraban en una mesa apartada a las demás.

-Para que me has llamado Kid?- pregunto el alvino, ya que hace mucho no se hablaba con su "amigo".

-Soul, amigo mío… te invite a este bar para… que le digas a Maka que regrese conmigo.- dijo formando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… tú le has hecho mucho daño a ella… ella ha aguantado mucho… la he visto y está mucho más feliz que cuando estaba contigo... asi que déjala en paz… ella está feliz con la persona que ahora ocupa su mente y corazón- escupió fríamente el alvino.

-Ese malnacido… si llego a saber quién es yo no lo dejo vivo...- frio con rabia Kid.

-Kid… Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor compréndelo, ese hombre solo vino a ocupar, el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo- dijo Soul escupiendo las palabras.

-Cometí mil errores descuide tantas cosas pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir  
sin su amor- debatió Kid

-Tienes que olvidarla aunque te haga daño tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz compréndelo  
sé muy bien lo que sientes pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo...- continuo Soul a lo que Kid lo miro sorprendido, ya que no se imaginaba que su ex novia allá hablado con el alvino.-

_Cuéntale que estoy muy bien que fueron muchos años de soledad que ya nunca podría volver con él_

-Convéncela.- dijo Kid a Soul. Ya que él es el mejor amigo de Maka.

-No lo puedo hacer.- respondió Soul, sorprendiendo a Kid, ya que él pensaba que Soul era su amigo y los amigos hacen esas cosas.

-Convéncela.- insistió Kid, pero Soul negó con la cabeza.

_Dile que asi es mejor que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mí que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor. _

-Sé que él le mintió.- pronuncio Kid, con voz escasa.

-Porque hablas asi.- pregunto Soul confundido.

-Sé que él le mintió.- reitero Kid.

-Ese hombre se nota que la quiere se encuentra tan cambiada está mucho mejor tú lo sabes y por eso te duele él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión.- continuo Soul, a ver si asi Kid entraba en razón.

-Si pudiera hablarle sé que él comprendería yo le haría saber que ella está junto a él pordolor.- dijo con esperanza Kid.

-Ya no te engañes ella lo quiere la vida da solo una oportunidad acéptalo aunque se lo que sientes yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo. – debatió Soul.

_Cuéntale que soy feliz que a veces me da pena mirar atrás pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir. _

-Como pudo cambiar.- dijo Kid.

-Se ha cansado de ti.- dijo furioso Soul

-Como pudo cambiar.- insistió Kid. Sin prestarle mayor atención a las palabras dichas por sus amigo.

_Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien. _

-Ese hombre robo.- dijo Kid tristemente.

-No fue culpa de él.- interrumpió Soul.

-Ese hombre robo.- reíto con esperanza Kid.

-Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño no le guardes rencor compréndelo.- dijo Soul con la mirada puesta en su amigo.- No lo dudes es tu amigo y te quiere porque ese hombre ese hombre…- Soul bajo la mirada, ya que Kid lo observaba atentamente.-…soy yo...- dijo Soul elevando la mirada y observando los ojos ámbares de Kid, que demostraban odio, odio puro a la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-como… cómo pudiste… ¡COMO MIERDA PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASI, TU ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO, TU ERES EL HOMBRE QUE ME ROBO A MAKA!- grito alterado Kid. Quien se paró de la silla donde se encontraba.

-¡YO NO TE ROBE NADA, TU SABIAS DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR MAKA HACE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS, Y TAMBIEN SABIAS QUE ELLA ME AMABA Y ESTABA CONTIGO PORQUE TU LE DIJISTE QUE YO SALIA CON LA PERRA DE KIM, SABIENDO QUE MAKA LA ODIABA!- dijo un enfurecido Soul, que tambien se paró de su asiento para enfrentar a su "amigo" como le debió hacer hace 10 años atrás.- PERO LO QUE MAS ME DOLO FUE QUE LE PIDIERS QUE FUERA TU NOVIA, ELLA DESTROXZADA ACEPTO YA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE YO HABIA DICHO QUE NINGUN HOMBRE SE PODIA ENAMORAR DE ELLA, PERO GRACIAS A TUS ESTUPIDAS INFIDELIDADES ELLA SE QUITO LAS VENDAS DE SUS OJOS Y TE ABANDONO… Y POR EL DEST5IO DE LA VIDA NOS ENCONTRAMOS Y ACLARAMOS TODOAS TUS MENTIRAS.- termino Soul.- ahh… casi se me olvida entregarte esto…-. Dijo Soul dándole un puñetazo a Kid en le mandíbula.- Buen Día.- se despidió.

En el instante del golpe, Kid pensó devolverle el golpe, pero al ver al alvino caminando hacia la salida en la cual se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada una hermosa chica peli ceniza con unos ojos jades de no más de 25 años. Que al ver al alvino se fue hacia donde estaba el y Soul la abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente.

Kid al ver esa escena no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en el frio piso con la mirada perdida, con los puños apretados.

Mientras la pareja, se iba alejando del lugar tomados de la mano y el ojirubi miro hacia atrás mientras veía como el chico de cabello azabache bajaba la mirada y apretaba los puños.

Soul no pudo evitar reír ante esa escena mostrando su7s hermosos dientes de tiburón.

-Te amo Maka.- le dijo a la rubio ceniza

-Yo tambien.-

* * *

Hola Sensuales Lectores De FanFiction Y Gente Extraña Que Lee :33 Aqui Un Pequeño One-shot De Mi Anime Preferido :33 La Cancion No Me Pertenece Ni Me Pertenecera... Le Pertenece Al Grupo Los Pimpinelas... Este Fic Lo Escribi Junto A Mi Master ANONIMUS (Alias Vane-chan :3) Espero Que Le Guste \(°o°\)

_¿Review?_

_Recuerda: Si Das Un Review Ayudaras A Que Alimenten Al Monstruo Que Vive En La Luna :3_

_Bye Bye!_


End file.
